Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based off of the character on Glee with the same name. She is played by Lea Michsim, the Sim equivalent of Lea Michele. Biography Rachel has a major obsession with her boyfriend "Finn Hudson". She is Shelby Cocoran's Biological daughter, even though she can't remember it. Season Two She first appears in Season 2 Spoof Episode 1, during an G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B meeting, and Quinn tells her she can't go because her and Finn aren't dating anymore. She is shown in a flashback outside Finns bedroom, stalking him. This shows her major obsession with him. When he comes into the choir room, she asks him to be her baby daddy, and he looks confused. In Season 2 Spoof Episode 2, Rachel is kicked out of glee club rehersals by Will Schuester because of her disrupting the dance routines. Because of her break up with Finn, she goes to Dalton Academy to ask Kurt for help, and he tells her to try and make him jealous, so he will want him more. She pays Glen (A red headed, Barbara loving version of Finn) to pretend to be her boyfriend, and they go on one date, however at the end of it, Rachel thinks he is too perfect, and comes to the conlusion that he is gay. Later on, Rachel admits to Finn that she tried to make him jealous, and that they should try and go to friendship counselling, but he refuses to go because they aren't friends. In Season 2 Spoof Episode 3, she enters the choir room in a (hideous) dress which leads to her being mocked by her friends. It leads to an outburst where she has arguments with Santana, Mercedes and Tina. At the end of her rant, it shows that it was all a dream, and when Will enters the choir room, he tells her to stand in the corner because of her attention seeking ways. She tells him that she's going to report him. In the hallway, Finn gives her a pep talk, but she doesn't accept it because he didn't defend her in the choir room. In Season 2 Spoof Episode 4, she sends a note to Finn's house telling him to meet him at the schools auditorium. He reads the note in a voice over, and she yells at him as he can't read the word 'auditorium'. Later when Finn meets up with her, she turns the auditorium to a beach backdrop, and asks Finn to go back out with her. He declines this, and it leads to her singing Obsession of Finn, where he joins in playing the drums. Her, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes are having coffee at the Lima Bean, where Mercedes and Kurt point out her obsession for Finn is slightly crazy. Her and the rest spot out all of the guest stars they've had through the season. Her and Quinn are seen having counselling from Emma, which leads to disaster, another argument with Quinn, and too much information about Emma's love life with Carl, which results in a huge shock. Towards the end of the episode, she joins the rest of the glee club for the emergency meeting. Season Three Songs Duets *'Obsession of Finn' with Finn Hudson. From the episode Season 2 Spoof Episode 4. *'Clinically Insanely Crazy For You' with Quinn Fabray. From the episode Season 2 Spoof Episode 6 (cut from episode). *'Row Row Row Your Boat' with Jesse St. James. From the episode Season 2 Spoof Episode 6. *'Perfect' with Kurt Hummel. From the episode Season 2 Spoof Episode 7. *'When You're Good To Mama' with Mercedes Jones. From the episode Pot of Asian Gold. *'Funny Honey' with Shelby Corcoran. From the episode Mash Time. *'That is All I Want For Christmas' with Blaine Anderson. Not used in an episode. Solos (In a Group Number) *'Wannabe' with the New Directions Girls. From the episode Season 2 Spoof Episode 5. *'Spice Up Your Life' with Finn Hudson , Mercedes Jones , Kurt Hummel , Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray ' and Mike Chang). From the episode ''Season 2 Spoof Episode 5. *Hello/New York, New York' with Finn Hudson , Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones , Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. From the episode ''Season 2 Spoof Episode 7 Quotes Trivia *Along with Finn, sang the first song, and the first original song that appeared in the spoofs (Obsession of Finn). Category:Characters